1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to vehicles. More particularly, it pertains to vehicles in which the propulsion engine is provided as a module which is readily removable from the vehicle for the purposes of changing engines, as in the case of an engine breakdown or malfunction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,964, the referenced patent, describes my earlier invention pertaining to vehicles having removable engine modules. The basic motivations for and purposes and advantages of such vehicles are described extensively in the introductory portions of the referenced patent and are not here repeated in detail. It is sufficient to note that, when a vehicle, particularly a commercial vehicle such as a refuse truck, bus or other heavy duty vehicle, is constructed so that the engine is provided as a module which is readily removable from the vehicle chassis, substantial advantages and economies in vehicle maintenance and operation are achieved. It is my experience that these advantages and economies are maximized where the engine module is removable from the vehicle at an end of the vehicle. In the referenced patent, these benefits are described in the context of a refuse collection truck having an engine module which is removable through the front end of the vehicle.
In any automotive vehicle, there are various linkages provided between the engine, the transmission, and the vehicle operator's station. Such linkages typically include an accelerator linkage coupled between an accelerator pedal at the operator's station and the carburetor or other suitable control mechanism of the engine. Another typical linkage is the gear shift linkage which is provided between the operator's station and the transmission of the vehicle. The transmission typically is intimately associated with the engine sufficiently that it, at least for the purposes of the present invention, may be considered as an element of and removable with the engine from the vehicle chassis. Depending upon the intended use of the vehicle, a power take-off may be provided as a feature of the transmission. If provided, the power take-off has associated with it a suitable control linkage which is preferably operable from the operator's station for causing the power take-off to be engaged or disengaged. These linkages preferably are mechanical for maximum reliability and effectiveness, although it is known to provide hydraulic or pneumatic linkages in certain circumstances.
This invention is concerned principally with vehicles wherein the linkages between the engine and the vehicle operator's control station are of a mechanical nature.
As noted in the referenced patent, upon removal of the engine module from the vehicle for the purposes of servicing the engine-transmission combination, or for rapidly reinstating a vehicle to a condition of service in the event of a malfunction of the engine, the hydraulic, pneumatic and mechanical connections between the engine and the remainder of the vehicle must be disconnected at least prior to removal of the engine from the vehicle chassis. Where there are mechanical linkages between the engine and the remainder of the vehicle, these linkages must be disconnected before the engine can be moved out of its operative position in the vehicle chassis. It is the problems associated with disconnection and reconnection of these mechanical linkages to which this invention is addressed.
A principal objective of a removable engine module is to enable an engine module to be removed from and inserted into operative position in the vehicle chassis as quickly as possible. The need to manually disconnect mechanical linkages, as by pulling of pins, unthreading of screws or the like, consumes time. The nature of the mechanical linkages between the engine and the vehicle control station may result in the point at which the disconnection is to be made being located at a relatively inaccessible place. The more difficult the access to the location where a mechanical connection is to be made or unmade by manual activity, the more likely that the operation will be performed inefficiently or with possible loss, as by dropping, of removable parts.
I have therefore discerned a need to provide, in vehicles having mechanical control couplings between a removable engine module and an operator's station, an arrangement for automatically dissociating and associating connections in the mechanical control linkages as the engine module is moved out of and into its operative position in the vehicle. Effective fulfillment of this need will result in enhanced reliability and efficiency in the engine change operation, and thereby contribute substantially to the fulfillment of the basic objective of the removable engine module. However, the arrangement selected to enable automatic association and dissociation of the mechanical control linkages must be very reliable so that, when the vehicle is in use, the appropriate control functions desired by the vehicle operator are effectively and reliably communicated to the engine.